Heart to Heart
by mayamanda1992
Summary: Itachi and his Akatsuki partner Kisame had but one mission to complete, they did so sucessfully, kidnapping a member of the Hyuuga clan as a pawn for the infamous groups plans, but the company of the Hyuuga girl becomes a problem for the cold and aloof Itachi who feels more and more attracted to her.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

please enjoy I know that the first chapter is short but its because I want to know if it would be liked and if I should continue :)

The sun warmly greeted the trees of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a light breeze gently caressed the raven locks of Itachi Uchiha, garbed in an ankle length cloak embroidered with crimson red clouds, this little visit to his home village would be one of hostilities he was sure, after all he is the villian who had murdered his entire clan within a night.

Looking down on the village from a cliffside above, he mused quietly as his impatient Akatsuki partner looked on.

"Are we just going to stand here all day, Itachi?" Kisame chided he gripped his sword tightly in his blue-skinned fist.

"Exactly what we are going to do.." Itachi answered to a now confused Kisame, he scoffed.

"The entire time we have been partners I have never gotten used to your sense of humor." Kisame said looking to his partner.

_Always so hard to figure out..._Kisame thought

"It wasn't a joke, our best course of action is to wait until nightfall." Itachi stated in a serious manner, he looked over at his partner who had made himself comfortable slouched leaning against a tree, he joined him sitting atop the large boulder a few feet away.

"Of course...you are a genius after all." Kisame smirked at the stern-faced Uchiha, who had closed his eyes and sat in a meditative state.

_Are all the Uchiha's so serious? Or is it just this one? _Kisame crossed his arms over his chest, excitedly waiting for the carnage to come in the dead of night.

Hinata Hyuuga was bruised beaten and battered, she struggled with every breath as she stumbled to her feet, she wiped the blood from her mouth with her grey jacket sleeve and ran full speed towards her cousin, Neji.

The speeds attained by the two Hyuuga's were astonishing, a blaze of palms and chakra a force of incredible power between the two reletives amazed their shared group of friends, the hyperactive blond haired Naruto, the dog lover Kiba, the pink- haired fiery tempered Sakura, the pudgy Choji and the fair Ino.

Neji activated his ultimate jutsu, Eight Trigrams 64 Palms on the surprised Hinata who counterattacked and managed to push the two of them flat on their backs.

A pink-haired Sakura rushed over to help up an exhausted Hinata, who was wincing as she rubbed her tender backside, Neji had already gotten to his feet and decided to offer some assistance.

"You did good Hinata, I think now it's time for a small break." Hinata nodded at her older cousins suggestion, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Neji for helping me train I should become stronger in no time." Neji smiled back at timid Hyuuga.

"It's my pleasure Lady Hinata." he answered

"That was a good fight, I've brought along something that may help you two bring your chakra levels up to par for the next round, they're my own recipe!" Sakura removed a white cloth from a small handheld basket revealing small round black bite sized balls, immediately the fox-faced Naruto turned green as Neji looked on in horror as Hinata reached down for one and popped it into her mouth, the group watched on as she began chewing. Obviously oblivious to the warnings of Sai who was one of the first to try the concoction, she didn't seemed fazed, at last she swallowed and shuddered, a sweatdrop appeared on her brow as she thumbs-up at Sakura.

"Umm..I-Its delicious." Hinata lied, the rest of the group sighed with relied except the outspoken Naruto "Wow... Hinata didn't you hear the warnings from everybody about those round black things from hell?! They're disgusting! Blech!" the group chuckled nervously as they watch Sakura's smile slowly fade, and veins began bulging at her temples.

"NARUTO!"

As night came the two Akatuski made their move, the goal was to take hostage of one from the Hyuuga clan, whose visual prowess second only to the Uchiha's own Sharigan, the Byakugan. It was a move that was to put pressure on the present Hokage Lady Tsunade, the Hyuuga clan member for the nine-tails jinchuriki, if they get the nine-tails jinchurki then the Akatsuki will give back the clans member, if not than the Akatsuki will kill the clans member, steal the eyes and sell them to an enemy nation, it's an under-handed tactic but after Deidara's run in with the Sharigan user Kakashi Hatake, it's an idea that seemed feasible.

Itachi and his partner Kisame scaled the rooftops, masking their chakra well so they are unable to be detected by low leveled shinobi the pair made a beeline for the Hyuuga residence.

Itachi dropped down into a bush located below an opened window, he crept inside.

Hinata Hyuuga shivered underneath her thick purple blankets, she pulled them up tightly

over her head trying to stay warm but to no avail, she threw down her covers and sat upright, glanced over at the open window. The white curtains fluttered in the cool night air, shivering as she stepped down out of her bed she padded clumsily over to the window, her thigh length grey nightgown kept her thin legs cold.

_Brrr! Its so cold..._

Hinata gently closed the window but gasped aloud as she felt the cold sharp blade of a kunai pressured against her throat from behind, in the reflection of the window she saw the blazing red eyes with a swirling pattern that is the Mangekyo Sharigan.

The man in the shadows leaned in close to her right ear, he whispered in a collected tone that chilled her blood.

"I do not believe that I need to explain the dire sitation that you find yourself in...come quietly and I wouldn't need to kill you and your entire clan." Hinata gasped frightfully and began to shake it wasn't long before darkness engulfed her vision, the man grabbed her from up under, throwing her over his shoulder and flickered off into the darkness. Jumping swiftly from rooftop to rooftop the two Akatsuki quickly made off with their pawn.

When daylight broke behind trees of the forest, Itachi's home village was miles away from the Akatsuki pair, he looked down at the small angel face of the semi- unconscienous Hyuuga girl cradled in his arms, he had used his genjutsu to get her to be more complient, it helps to make the matter of transportation an easier job, staying off of the path below and jumping branch to branch above they moved nimble and stealthily a bare of shadows in of the dark forest.

After sundown they decided to rest in an abandoned cave frequented by members of the Akatsuki during long missions, Itachi placed the unconcious Hyuuga on the ground while his partner Kisame gathered sticks to make a fire.

"Hey Itachi! I've got all of the wood needed now, light it up!" Kisame crashed down next to a small boulder beside the fire, as Itachi created a fire with his Fireball Jutsu technique, the Hyuuga girl stirred alarming Kisame.

"Itachi, she's waking up...I thought you said you trapped her in your genjutsu?" Itachi dropped down beside the fire, removing his black cloak, he stared deeply into the fire allowing the comfort of warmth seep into his body.

"Like all genjutsu it has its drawbacks it's possible she may have found a way to break it, and if you are worried about her escaping she knows well that she wouldn't make it too far, not against shinobi of our caliber." Itachi answered as Kisame eyed the half-awake Hinata, maliciously grinning.

"I'm well aware of what will happen if she tried escaping...I wish that she would it would be the go ahead to shed some blood." Itachi remained silent as he watched the fire dancing before him.


End file.
